


Quiet Night In

by 32timeparadox23



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/32timeparadox23/pseuds/32timeparadox23
Summary: Lucien and his girlfriend are having a quiet night in. And then they have a little fun.





	Quiet Night In

It started out innocently enough, with one well-defined arm curled around his partner’s torso and the other pulled back, tucked behind his head. Just a quiet night in. She could feel each deep, even breath he took; every soft kiss he pressed to the side of her head. It was a calm and peaceful moment.

Abruptly, Lucien shifted, and the next thing she knew his right hand was resting lightly on her hip. He moved his thumb in gentle circles against her soft skin. Then, with a little more pressure, he slowly slid his hand over to rest atop her belly. Before she could ask, even teasingly, what he was doing, he slipped his hand further south and beneath the waistband of her pj bottoms.

And then, a light gasp was drawn from her as he gingerly rubbed her clit with one finger.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” he broke the relative silence, though not halting his movements. “Just lean back into me and relax. I know what I’m doing-” Another gasp as his fingers moved a little further downwards, sliding briefly over her opening before moving back up. “-you can trust me.”

He dipped his head down a bit to tenderly press his lips to the area just below his partner’s right ear, and then again a little further down. Gently, he nibbled a little patch of skin he knew for a fact was more sensitive than the rest, sucked at it, and at the same time stroked her clit with just a bit more force. And she knew he timed it that way, she knew it, because he’s as skilled as he is devious, and he knows damn well what kind of reaction that’s going to get out of her.

She whimpered, and her legs reflexively jerked upwards and together. Lucien murmured something softly against her neck, something she couldn’t quite make out, and at the same time he uncurled his other arm from around her, slipping his hand up her shirt to rest over her breasts, lightly teasing the hem of her bra with his fingertips.

“Lucien-” she gasped, and he shushed her, sliding his fingers down to dip into the growing wetness between her legs. With his other hand, he hooked his thumb around the strap of her bra and tugged at it, teasingly.

“Didn’t I tell you to relax?” he smirked. And then he licked up the side of her neck, guaranteeing she wouldn’t be able to relax at all. With increasing intensity, he stroked her clit, slipped his fingers down to tease her opening - and at the same time, he slid his other hand under her bra to gently cup her breast, brushing his thumb over her soft nipple.

She moaned, tipping her head back against his shoulder, and in turn giving him better access to her neck. He peppered kisses across the exposed skin, anywhere he could reach from where he was.

Within the next few moments, as her gasps and moans got louder, she became increasingly aware of how hard he was getting. Pressed this close together, there was really no hiding it, and it didn’t help that he was wearing sweatpants.

“Lucien,” she uttered his name breathlessly. And for a moment he paused, before pulling back completely, removing his hands from her and shifting her off of him. “Lucien?”

“It’s alright, just lay back,” he assured her. Now out from under her, he positioned himself over her, kneeling on the bed - practically towering over her. The light bounced perfectly off of his untamed mane of curls. His erection was plainly visible through the fabric of his sweatpants, and his partner found herself unconsciously licking her lips.

Lucien quickly tugged his shirt off and tossed it aside, knocking his glasses slightly askew as he did so. His lips quirked upwards in a little smirk as he looked down at her.

"You look absolutely lovely."

She knew he was trying to sound seductive, and his voice had definitely lowered a bit, but there was a breathless quality to his tone that gave away how aroused he really was.

Not one to waste time, he leaned down, pressing a heated kiss just below her belly button. Then moving upwards slowly, peppering passionate kisses across her soft belly - but when he reached her chest, he abruptly shifted gears. He licked her, trailing his tongue up between her breasts, before pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of her throat.

Uncontrollably, her hips jerked upwards and into him, and he moaned into the kiss. The vibration of it echoed pleasantly through her throat. And then he moved up even further to press his lips to hers, with a sort of intensity and passion she’d only ever experienced from him.

As Lucien pulled back, she could see a slight flush in his cheeks. His pupils were dilated, his lips parted, his curls had fallen across his face a bit, and he was breathing heavily. He looked absolutely beautiful.

The moment he’d placed enough distance between them, she sat up slightly and pulled off her own shirt, tossing it aside as well. Then, she reached back to undo her bra clasp, and slipped the straps off of her shoulders. He helped, pulling it off of her before tossing it casually to the floor, leaving them both shirtless.

His hands found their way to her hips once again, and he gripped the waistband of her underwear and pj pants simultaneously, pulling them down her legs. She lifted them, and within seconds she was completely naked beneath him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he uttered, breathlessly, looking down at her with a mixed expression of adoration and clear arousal on his face. Leaning down quickly, he kissed her again, nibbling her bottom lip. He didn’t linger there long; within moments, he’d moved down, kissed her chin, then the underside of it, before moving back down to her neck. He’d skipped over it before, moving directly from her chest to her mouth, but this time he seemed intent on taking his time. Elsewhere, his hands continued to move. With his left, he caressed her thigh, moving his hand up and down, gently kneading the soft flesh there. He was balancing himself on his right arm, with his hand slipped under her to rest open-palmed on her back.

He nipped and sucked at her neck, slowly, the intensity of which sent shivers down her spine. Then he licked her again - one slow, long stroke up from the base of her neck to her chin, and her back arched into him. He squeezed her thigh though it, pressed his hips down into her, and moaned. And by the time she’d dropped back down against the bed, he’d climbed off of her and stood.

Well aware she was watching, Lucien smirked a little as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants and dropped them. His partner watched him kick them off with a raised eyebrow, seeing his boxers still covering him.

“Why don’t you come help me with this?” The near-impish playfulness in that statement was so strong, she could practically _feel_ it.

“Maybe I will,” she stood, taking a step towards him, wearing nothing but a smirk to match his own. She stopped with maybe a full inch between them. Looking him directly in the eyes, she placed her hands on his hips and gripped the hem of his boxers lightly. He placed his hands over hers, and in one fluid movement, the article of clothing dropped. And then his lips were on hers again, and his arms had circled her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Her hands slid upward from his hips, up his sides, and she shifted slightly in his arms to rest her palms against his chest. She could feel his cock pressing against her, his hot breath on her face when he pulled away for air. And could smell him, too - he always smelled so good, like fabric softener and clean sheets.

He stepped forward, pushing her gently backwards and onto the bed. He sat down beside her, finally pulling his glasses off and placing them on the bedside table, before reaching for the drawer.

She wasn't entirely certain why he kept using condoms; neither of them had anything, and it wasn't as if there was a risk of her getting pregnant anymore. But, she figured if that's what he was more comfortable with, she wasn't going to question it.

As she knew quite well by now, he didn't take particularly long with it, and before she'd had a chance to do more than scoot a few inches towards him, he was ready to go and on her once again. He pressed his lips to hers, slowly, more tenderly this time, cupping her face with one hand while the other trailed down to rest against the small of her back. She let herself be shifted to the side and pushed backwards onto the bed, flat on her back. And once again he was kneeling over her, though wearing significantly less clothing than before.

“Please, Lucien,” she said softly, knowing that statement would spur him on. And it worked. Quickly.

He positioned himself in front of her and ran his hands up and down her sides, caressing her as she spread her legs. And then he leaned down to kiss her deeply as he entered her, slowly, giving her plenty of time to adjust to the sensation.

“Are you okay?” he pulled away for a second, looking carefully for any signs of discomfort.

“Yeah,” she nodded quickly, leaning up to kiss him again. He slipped his arms around her neck and started moving, slowly thrusting in and out of her. She moaned softly, arching her back and rocking her hips against his.

“Fuck,” he swore breathily, pressing another kiss to her lips before moving downward again, focusing on her neck. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he continued between kisses.

“Mmmmm.”

Carefully, Lucien slipped his left arm out from around her neck and trailed his fingers lightly across her skin until he’d reached her chest. He cupped her breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb across her nipple and gently kneading her.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing her fingertips lightly into his scalp, loving the feeling of his soft curls against her hand.

“Oh god, fuck,” he swore, pressing his face into the area where her neck and shoulder connected. “ _ Fuck _ .”

He picked up the pace a little, still thrusting rhythmically into her.

“Oh god,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “That feels so good, mmmmm, fuck-” His partner picked her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, holding him to her while simultaneously giving him better access.

He kissed along her collar bone, then started working his way back up her neck until he’d reached her mouth again.

“God, fuck, I love you so much,” he panted between kisses. He was picking up even more speed now, his hips moving quickly but not quite frantically. Not yet.

“I- I love you too- fuck!” He’d squeezed her breast, firmly rolling over her nipple with his thumb, before shifting his left arm back around her neck and instead pulling his right arm out from under her in order to give the other the same treatment. “Fuck, Lucien-! That feels so good, oh god…!”

He kissed her again, hard, moaning into it, loving every sound she made, how her body responded to his every movement. Her legs were quivering a bit, her toes curled, hands gripping his shoulders now. As her back arched again and her hips rocked against his, he could feel himself getting close, and he was sure she was too.

“I love you,” she gasped as soon as he pulled away for air. “Lucien, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he responded breathlessly, before kissing her hard again. His thrusts were getting more frenzied, starting to lose rhythm, and it had become impossible for him to concentrate on anything but her and how good it felt to be with her like this. “Fuck- fuck! I love you!”

“Ohhh, oh, oh, oh god, oh god, oh- oh…!” Desperate moans and whines spilled out of her whenever they parted for air. To him, it was one of the most wonderful things he’d ever heard.

“You’re so beautiful,” he panted between kisses. “You feel so good, I love the sounds you’re making, I love you so much…!”

Her legs tightened around him, her fingers dug into his shoulders, and instantly he knew it wouldn’t be long now, any minute, any  _ second _ -

That assessment, it turned out, was exactly right - he felt her tighten around him as she came, moaning wordlessly, head thrown back against the pillows. And he was right behind her, his own orgasm hitting him just a few seconds after. He thrusted into her through it, panting from the exertion, before finally coming to a stop, leaning heavily against her.

He slipped his arms around her, holding her tight, relishing in the afterglow, the feeling of her body against his - everything.

For a moment, they stayed like that. Just for a moment. And then he pulled out, rolled off of her, and slumped back against the pillows.

“I love you,” she said softly, turning over to curl up against him.

“I love you too.”

There was another long moment of contented silence before either of them said anything. But eventually, Lucien shifted onto his side and looked his partner in the eyes, smiling.

"C'mon, we need to get cleaned up."

"In a minute," she mumbled, pressing her face into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, clearly indicating that she didn't intend to move. He chuckled.

"Alright, fine, have it your way." Lucien kissed the top of her head, gently playing with her hair. "Five minutes. Then we're getting up. Are you listening?"

"Five minutes," she nodded. "And then we're getting up."

"Good," he kissed her again, and with his other hand he slowly rubbed her back.

And for the moment, things were quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as me and a friend messing around. I was saying horny things about Lucien, she was joking that I was killing her, and that rapidly escalated to me writing a 2K fic about him banging. Written in about 6-7~ish hours.


End file.
